Twisted Butterfly
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Secuela de: Broken (recomendación leer este fic antes para mejor compresión del lector) Timmy ha enloquecido por tantos años de maltratos por parte de la sociedad ahora vive como un asesino serial con sus padrinos como cómplices sin memoria. Ahora tomara medidas para tener acceso siempre a la magia y salir impune.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Fairly OddParents no me pertenece. ****La serie es propiedad y de la autoría creativa del caricaturista Bucht Hartman.**

**N/A: ¡QUIEN PIDIO SECUELA! ¿Nadie? ¡I DON'T CARE! Jeje, estoy aquí para continuar con el gore que casi no se ve y debe tener un público. Para mejor comprensión del lector leer primero mi FanFic: Broken. De este mismo foro.**

**Twisted Butterfly**

Ladeo la cabeza encontrándose con un cuadro de lo más asqueroso. Estaba en el penúltimo periodo de clases, barbilla apoyada en mano y su pie derecho emitía un golpeteo constante sobre la baldosas del suelo, ¿Justo en ese instante se le ocurría a la perra de Tang entrar a clase tarde y _besuqueándose_ de manera indecorosa con el capitán del equipo de natación? Y más atrás venia la rubia lambiscona que siempre quería emularla en todo aspecto.

Y para su desgracia él sabía lo que hacía cuando esa loca estaba sola en su casa.

El mentado punto era que _él _estaba irritado y _todos_ ya de por si lo irritaban con su sola presencia como para que fuera tan salado de voltear un puto grado la cabeza para ver el reloj sobre la puerta del aula de clases y viera esa _escena._

¿De verdad alguna vez estuvo interesado en la muchacha con rasgos asiáticos? Cuando lo recordaba un escalofrió le recorría con asco la espalda como una uña larga y afilada.

El último año de preparatoria estaba transcurriendo muy lento para él. Tendría que remediar eso…El Padre Tiempo era tan despistado que podría robarle su gran reloj sagrado para sus menesteres personales y no pasaría nada. Después de todo fue una medida que tuvo que usar en el penúltimo año, mismo en donde Trixie Tang había dejado de acosarlo por ser el único hombre en la faz de la tierra que no le prestaba la mínima atención.

Maldita loca con problemas de atención.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, después de todo, dicho reloj era complejísimo de utilizar y el más mínimo error podían hacer que cumpliera sus _muy_ cercanos dieciocho años y aun no podía hacerse de una idea lo suficientemente válida para que estuviera acorde con las reglas que había reformado del manual para tener acceso a la magia por tiempo indeterminado.

—Clase, les pido orden en mi presencia— hablo firme la profesora de algebra, todos estaban parloteando como los idiotas hormonales que eran, al joven Turner le repugnaban tanto. Se formo una sonrisa torcida en su boca cuando comenzó a imaginarse si la chica detrás de él (no es como si se ocupara en recordar nombres de personas irrelevantes para sí) seguiría verborreando tanto sobre como estuvo la noche con su novio si tomara un cuchillo y le alargara la sonrisa.

—Pst, Timmy— como odiaba que todavía tuviera que fingir que le gustaba ese diminutivo, desdibujo su sonrisa inconscientemente y giro los ojos con parsimonia hasta AJ quien le había chistado desde el asiento contiguo, e intento que su voz sonara lo más amigable posible.

— ¿Si A.J? — dijo con el tono de voz habitual, pero más maduro y profundo, casi parecía una reticencia de lo que alguna vez fue.

—Estabas sonriéndole a la nada…otra vez.

—Si viejo— una segunda voz más madura por el pasar del tiempo se dejo escuchar, Chester sin duda había mejorado su aspecto cuando al fin se dignaron a quitarle los frenos y se sobrepusiera a un brote de acné— Últimamente le sonríes mucho a la pared. Es perturbante.

—Lo siento, solo estaba pensando— si bien lo ultimo los hubiera asustado hasta la medula pues era bien sabido que en su niñez Timothy Turner usaba todo menos las neuronas sus amigos se habían acostumbrado a regañadientes a _cada_ cambio del muchacho— No se ocupen.

— ¿Pensabas en alguna chica? — sugirió Chester riendo con malicia juguetona y aunque ellos no las hubieran visto dos chicas dentro del aula de clases se tensaron, dos pelinegras: Una era la más popular y zorra por profesión de la prepa y la otra la acosadora personal de Timmy y hermana de la difunta Vicky.

—Mmm, Si y No— dijo entrelazando sus manos en el asiento donde permanecían una goma de borrar rosa, un lápiz verde y un sacapuntas morado que chupaba un mini-chupón para bebes amarillo. Nadie notaba eso.

Y si era cierto, pensaba en como filetearle la boca a la chica tras él, técnicamente si estaba pensando en una chica. Sus amigos sonrieron. Timmy no había salido con ninguna mujer desde que lo conocían, si lo admitían pensaron que era gay en su momento y cuando alguien esparció el rumor hace unos tres años era víctima de Bullying escolar desde entonces, ellos daban gracias a que Francis hubiera sido remitido a una cárcel desde la anterior correccional en la que estaba, pues este no le hubiera perdonado la vida a Turner.

Pero sus amigos sabían que él no tenía esos intereses, y al parecer interés por nadie pues no lo demostraba.

—Hare entrega de las notas del último examen, señor A.J como siempre lo felicito— dijo la profesora cuyo duro semblante de institutriz solo se suavizaba al ver al joven Afroamericano mejor vestido de la prepa— Y a usted también señor Turner.

Una A triple mas para AJ y una B neutra para Timmy, lo de siempre.

Eso hace alrededor de seis años hubiera provocado que todos volvieran a salir corriendo de las aulas gritando que se avecinaba el Armagedón pero no fue así, ya no estaba de moda asombrarse de que Timmy Turner sacara buenas notas, se habían hecho a la idea de que solamente decidió ponerse a estudiar.

Timmy miro con desinterés la hoja que le habían entregado, soltó un simple bufido de fastidio y se concentro en lo que si importaba.

Evitar acribillar al salón entero allí mismo si no sonaba la maldita campana del almuerzo.

Luego de cinco minutos de intentar controlar el temblor de ansiedad de su mano izquierda mientras sonreía apaciblemente, la campana sonó, tenía la otra mano en su bolsillo donde apretaba un dispositivo de control que haría que Cosmo Y Wanda le facilitaran cualquier indumentaria que hubiera estado prevista en su mente para un múltiple homicidio y luego estos desaparecerían sin memoria y estarían en casa pensando que nunca le acompañaron a su rutina matinal.

Su agarre se aflojo, que suerte habían tenido ese día sus compañeros.

Dio un larguísimo suspiro de alivio, parecía que había perdido el lívido, en solo esos cinco minutos ya había perdido el buen semblante aunque fuera falso, cosa que ninguno que lo apreciara paso desapercibido.

—Tim, ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? — A.J ya había visto con mucha frecuencia ese cambio abrupto de actitud en Turner, comenzaba a pensar que este tendría una nueva enfermedad de la que nadie supiera.

— ¿Te acompaño hasta la enfermería? — se ofreció amablemente Chester pero antes de que alguien más llegara a prestarle un auxilio que no quería, levanto una fría mirada azul hielo y sin brillo, esta de mas decir que ambos chicos se tensaron en su sitio.

—Estoy bien gracias, solo quiero ir al baño— les dijo juguetonamente, esa sonrisa contrastaba tanto con esos ojos llenos de ansiedad y enfado que le hacían parecer otra persona, al ver las expresiones de sus amigos puso su tono más inocente— Calma chicos, oigan ¿Qué les parece jugar video juegos en mi casa al salir de clase?

— ¡GENIAL! — ambos muchachos perdieron el interés en la anterior expresión de Timmy y su mente paso a enfocarse en que juego jugarían, mientras estos se debatían los posibles juegos casi a gritos Timmy salió del salón pasando de largo a mucha gente sin importancia.

Necesitaba AIRE, con muchísima urgencia.

— ¿Escuchaste que tres miembros del equipo de Futbol Socker siguen desaparecidos?

—Si me pone los nervios de punta, hay desapariciones por toda la ciudad y muchas son de esta prepa.

— ¡Que miedo, no hablen mas de eso!

Un grupo de chicas sin media neurona en la cabeza estaban chismeando en el pasillo, bueno, chillando como cacatúas que era casi lo mismo, cosa que hacia medio mundo, pero alcanzo a oír perfectamente, siempre se decía que era una desgracia escucharlas pero soltó una risa histérica que tuvo que reprimir mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Si, el tema de las continuas desapariciones en Dimmsdale. Un tema que él conocía muy bien.

Como no. Él era el autor intelectual y ejecutor.

Cuando finalmente noto que una gota de sangre estaba acariciando su mentón se encontraba frente a su casillero.

—Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? — hablo Wanda quien estaba muy preocupada ese día, su instinto materno le decía, no esperen le gritaba que algo andaba muy mal.

—Si mamá, no es para preocuparse— articulo quedamente al borrador rosado, Wanda sabía que su ahijado tenia manías extrañas y actitudes depresivas pero era (creía ella) la primera vez que hacia algo como casi arrancarse un trozo del labio para callarse algo.

Oh pero eso era porque alguien había deseado que las tres hadas presentes olvidaran incidentes como lo eran:

Que la profesora de psicología una vez haya nombrado su psicopatología y lo inestables que solían ser estas personas, ese día se tuvo que clavar un bolígrafo en la mano derecha perforándola hasta el hueso, sus compañeros y profesora se habían quedado pasmados y otros gritaron.

El estallo en carcajadas mientras le gritaba a diestra y siniestra a la profesora que era una estúpida y que el término _inestable _se quedaba corto.

'' _¡DESEO QUE LO OLVIDEN!''_

Y presto, tanto la clase como los condicionados padrinos volvieron cinco minutos atrás en el tiempo, ''entro'' al salón con la mano vendada alegando que había pedido permiso para ir a la enfermería. La profesora al ver el pase no tuvo opción más que creerle pues todos estaban algo atónitos con la excusa que dio.

Otra de las favoritas del joven castaño fue aquella vez que en clase de biología tuvieron que disectar fetos de pequeños mamíferos, el se rehusó le parecía cruel. El profesor se había enfadado cuando iba saliendo del salón de clase como Pedro por su casa, si no le apetecía entrar a una clase no lo hacía y punto.

El pobre diablo no conto con que Turner se hubiera llevado consigo el escalpelo.

En la intercepción entrada/pasillo lo arrincono contra la pared, el tipo era un hombre joven, cabello negro y lentes. Usaba un saco verde y camisa blanca, tenía que recordar su aspecto pues así le sería más fácil denunciarlo con la directora y la policía.

Le abrió la garganta con un elegante movimiento, esa fina camisa blanca quedo tan bellamente manchada que le fascino tanto la vista que no noto cuando Cosmo apareció tras él. Wanda mando a buscarlo.

Justo a tiempo.

''_Sánalo y olvídalo''_

Eso siempre sonaba mas como la orden que era que como deseo, en fin el sujeto sano, Cosmo quedo como pizarra de primaria que le borran la tiza y Timmy se apuñalo el hombro. El tipo fue acusado de atacar a un estudiante, no hubo nadie que estuviera para ver lo que paso, de eso también se encargo.

—Timmy cariño, si quieres puedes saltarte la última clase de hoy e ir a casa— le propuso su madrina al ver que el chico estaba perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones como siempre.

Timmy la vio algo impresionado, no era normal que eso saliera de la boca de su madrina mágica.

—Pero mamá ¡Sabes que odio faltar! — casi le lloriqueo con su falsa cara de niño bueno.

— ¡Vamos Timmy! Hace tiempo que no pides unos cuantos deseos extremos— dijo alegremente el lápiz verde y el sacapuntas morado rio de alegría y comenzó a saltar en el casillero del castaño.

—Pero papá, la siguiente clase es historia y-

— ¡Sabes que esa es tu mejor área no pasara nada! — dijo Cosmo en su clásico tono de _es pan comido _Timmy les sonrió, está bien podía saltarse esa clase, lo iba a hacer de todos modos pero ellos sin saberlo le ahorraron el teatro que iba a montar de ''creo que tengo catarro''

—Está bien— se encogió de hombros fingiendo desgano— Ustedes ganan chicos— les sonrió firmemente. No sabía porque pero ese día estaba más irritado que de costumbre.

Se dirigía a la salida de la preparatoria cuando el grupito de los populares paso por su lado, nunca los hubiera notado a ellos y su comitiva de no ser porque Tad y Chad iban a la cabeza y al rubio le pareció de lo más gracioso si le tiraba los libros a Turner al pasar.

El resultado fue que el pequeño sacapuntas morado fue a dar al suelo ya que todo sucedió en un parpadear, con Cosmo y Wanda no hubo problemas, pero Poof comenzó a reprimir gemidos y llantos infantiles, a pesar de ser un bebe sabía que no debía armar alboroto cuando iba con su hermano mayor a la prepa.

Turner se había quedado estático en el suelo cuando fue a recoger a Poof, ambas pupilas se le dilataron furiosamente. Intento hacer que su hermanito se calmara.

—Oh, lo siento Turner creo que no te vi— se burlo fríamente el rubio que obviamente estaba reprimiendo risas burlescas.

—Oh vamos Tad ¡Como no verlo! Este Freak indefinido resalta a la vista, mas con esos horribles dientes de castor— espeto retóricamente Chad, ambos comenzaron a reír afanosa y pomposamente y los demás los imitaron como los monos que eran.

Por la mente de Turner solo se figuraba algo: Represalias.

Se hubiera ido a su casa sin tener que armar alboroto y perder otros dos días de clase, si solo lo hubieran molestado a él. Pero habían cruzado la raya haciendo que Poof si quiera frunciera su pequeño ceño en formación.

—Chicos, adelántense a casa. Vean que Poof esté bien creo que olvide algo en clase— susurro lo más rápido que pudo, Cosmo y Wanda iban a objetar— Es un deseo— dijo severo, las hadas se vieron obligadas a obedecer, una vez hecho esto dejo todas sus cosas en el suelo, se enderezo y se volteo con una sonrisa inocente en la cara. El grupo que lo veía se extraño, sobre todo los dos cabecillas— Jeje, ve a chupársela a uno de tus novios Tad y ojala te atragantes.

Los que estuvieron presentes tanto en el pasillo como en el pequeño grupo popular abrieron la boca del asombro y el rubio a quien fue dirigido el insulto no podía estar más consternado de lo que escucho.

— ¡¿Qué mierda me dijiste Turner?! — estallo furioso, nadie jamás le había respondido nada y menos algo de esa índole.

—Aparte de estúpido y marica, sordo. No sé cómo es que sobrevives fuera de esta pocilga— dijo desinteresado volteándose y caminando a paso apresurado, la esquina para doblar el pasillo estaba muy cerca.

El rubio lo siguió, obviamente eso no se quedaría así, su mejor amigo intento ir con el pero el otro se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y le dijo que era personal.

Paso todo dentro de un minuto, Tad se perdió en la esquina y de repente la alarma de incendios sonó estruendosa, la horda de gente que iba saliendo del cafetín escolar comenzó a moverse más rápido y Chad no tuvo tiempo de ver nada más que a Turner saliendo por la puerta del patio. Al parecer se le perdió a Tad.

Timmy salió de la prepa y se metió al baño de hombres por la única y pequeña ventana que daba hacia afuera, tuvo cuidado de no tocar directamente el marco de la ventana con las manos utilizo las mangas largas de su camisa como apoyo, los que estaban adentro desalojaron justo antes de que el entrara, Tad debía seguir su rastro falso (un holograma que diseño a partir de un deseo este le daba la orden de confundir al presunto agresor si alguien lo perseguía) y llegar en treinta segundos.

Más que suficiente.

Inundo el baño de hombres (se había quitado los converse antes de entrar por la ventana) una capa de una pulgada de agua estaría bien mientras tanto. Se recostó de la pared cruzado de brazos y espero.

Justo en el segundo treinta de su reloj el rubio cruzo la puerta valiéndole madres que la alarma contra incendios estuviera a tope, lo único que quería era romperle la nariz a Turner.

—Al fin llegas, que descortés de tu parte hacerme esperar Tad— el rubio dio un respingo por la forma cínica de hablar del castaño, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, justo cuando se le iba a abalanzar resbalo por el agua que no vio y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

Timmy aprovecho para tomarlo del cabello, lo levanto apenas lo suficiente para estamparle la cabeza contra el lavamanos que se estaba desbordando de agua llevándose algo de la sangre que tendría que haber quedado allí.

— ¡AAHH! — intento gritar más le fue en vano, una patada dada con el talón le llego directamente a la nariz quebrándosela, el dolor era tan agudo que no podía respirar y si lo lograba había un alto riesgo de ahogarse con sangre.

El rubio que nunca en su vida necesito defenderse por sí mismo ya que podía costearse a los mejores guardaespaldas del país, ahora se lamentaba de no poderse sostener en pie.

—Sabes, hay formas realmente horrendas de morir, pero como solo me quedan cuarentaicinco segundos antes de que la coordinadora de grado diga mi nombre en la lista allá afuera y no esté presente y pueda ser sospechoso del rango de tiempo en el que el rigor mortis de tu cuerpo diga que fuiste asesinado entre las 12:55pm y la 1:00pm…Me convierta en sospechoso, Ah pero: ¿Qué hice? — se le quedo viendo con infinito desagrado con esa mirada loca al muchacho en el suelo que lo veía con una expresión de pánico tajante— Desperdiciar quince segundos hablándole a un muerto, pff. Brillante Timothy ¡Brillante como tú solo! — termino de sacar un juego de guantes quirúrgicos y se los puso mientras rodaba los ojos y se regañaba a sí mismo.

Puso a Tad de pie inmovilizándole ambos brazos en una maniobra de defensa personal muy pulida, durante el movimiento le provoco luxaciones a ambas muñecas y con un _clik _que sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón una sonrisa sádica se formo en su rostro.

El joven rubio estaba mojando los pantalones en ese preciso instante.

…

—Timothy Tiberius Turner.

—¡Presente!

—Tootie Katherine Lovegood.

— ¡P-presente!

Todos los alumnos se encontraban fuera de la prepa, donde los bomberos hacían acto de presencia, la lista iba por orden de cedula de identidad, nadie parecía notar la falta de cierto muchacho rubio y de ropa imposiblemente cara. Salvo quizás su grupo de lame botas.

—Tad Tad O'Llaran— hubo un silencio lo suficientemente prolongado para que la coordinadora de grado subiera la vista en busca del nombrado— ¿Tad O'Llaran?

Todos se vieron entre sí, salvo cierto castaño, este solo bufo, no había visto a Chad. Este de seguro estaba gastándole la batería a su celular intentando localizar al rubio.

…

Al final del día Timmy regresaba a casa con paso lento como el de una tortuga, estaba muy cansado y solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir un rato.

Al llegar a casa Wanda le recibió con una sonrisa fingida, no sabía si Timmy vendría amedrentado por su encuentro con aquellos chicos de su prepa, este solo le pregunto cómo se encontraba su hermanito y que simplemente le habían molestado un rato mientras él se limito a irse cuando la alarma contra incendios comenzó a sonar.

Wanda pudo atribuir su nerviosismo a eso, quizás se estaba preocupando por nada.

A la mañana siguiente Cosmo entro a la casa con su apariencia _humana_ misma que él y su esposa tenían que usar diariamente, después de todo se hacían pasar por los tíos de Timmy quienes se habían hecho cargo de el cuando sus padres ''murieron''

El aludido de cabello verde traía consigo el periódico luego de que persiguiera al muchacho que lo entregaba en su forma de perro verde. Wanda preparaba el desayuno y Poof flotaba alrededor de la cocina, Cosmo dejo los periódicos con mordeduras de perro en la mesa y se dispuso a comer Waffles con pudin y quien sabe que otra cosa.

Timmy iba bajando las escaleras con parsimonia, aun algo adormilado y terminando de ponerse una camisa negra por encima de una blanca mangas largas, bajaba descalzo y con los jeans deslavados apenas amoldados a su cintura, cada día perdía unos gramos mas de peso. Pero ese aspecto escuálido solo era eso, aspecto. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Cuando llego a la cocina, ya se imaginaba que escenario encontraría si Cosmo había estado persiguiendo al pobre diablo que entregaba el diario matinal. Quiso reírse como poseso cuando lo comprobó, Wanda tenía una mando en su boca ahogando un grito de horror y Cosmo se atragantaba con helado. Su madrina mágica sostenía el periódico, repasaba velozmente la sección de obituarios.

Era de esperarse.

Puso su mejor cara de preocupación en un tiempo record, definitivamente deberían darle un Oscar algún día.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Ocurre algo?

—C-cariño— Wanda vio dubitativa el periódico que sostenía entre sus manos— No iras a la preparatoria hoy— dijo en un tono frio y lleno de miedo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? — Timmy pregunto confundido, aunque por dentro estuviera reventándose las entrañas de la risa contenida, no mostraba ninguna flaqueza, se acerco a su madrina mágica que aun lucia sumamente consternada y le echo un vistazo al periódico.

—Oh por Dios…— comenzó el joven castaño, le arranco el periódico completamente y comenzó a leer a parte del encabezado.

_HALLADO CADAVER EN LA PREPARATORIA DE DIMMSDALE._

_Tad Tad O'llaran de diecinueve años de edad fue hallado muerto en la baño de hombres de la preparatoria de Dimmsdale, la tarde de ayer, su cadáver no mostraba signos de lucha, presento varias fracturas en varias partes del cuerpo, el cual se encontraba en uno de los cubículos del baño de hombres de dicha instalación. Fue muerto por asfixia tenía una bolsa gruesa de plástico amarrada con nailon a la cabeza. Se desconocen las causas que pudieran provocar el siniestro…_

Si bien quería regodearse por su buen trabajo al saber que no dejo ninguna pista y que inundar el baño fue lo más conveniente tenía que lucir por lo menos algo asombrado.

—N-no puedo creerlo— negó fervientemente con la cabeza, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas— Y pensar que ayer lo vi vivo.

Timmy se desplomo aun lado de Cosmo quien le pasó un plato con helado y otros dulces, Tim apenas si comió algo a regañadientes.

—Tuvieron que sacarlo tumbando la puerta, al parecer lo dejaron encerrado dentro y el perpetrador se aseguro de matarlo de ansiedad con esa bolsa ¿Se cree terrorista o qué? — comenzó a soltar al aire, estaba un poco irracional pero honestamente era mejor discutir sobre eso que quedarse callados.

Su sonrisa imperceptible se volvió a formar.

**N/a: Seran tres caps de locura. Jeje. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Fairly Odd Parents no me pertenece. ****La serie es propiedad y de la autoría creativa del caricaturista Bucht Hartman.**

**N/A: Este capítulo contendrá Slash y lemon explicito y por sobre todo locura. Kyahahaha. **

**Twisted Butterfly**

Era fin de semana, una mañana dominical para ser más precisos el joven Turner disfrutaba de sus semana libre de clases hasta ese el ultimo dia, pues Tad O'Llaran no había sido la única víctima que se había presentado en la escuela justo cuando habían reanudado las clases el cadáver con muestras de ensañamiento de Chad había sido encontrado maniatado y con varias puñaladas en el salón de profesores.

Una nueva investigación se abrió y tendrían que mantener la preparatoria cerrada, un gran número de desapariciones de jóvenes se concentraba en esa prepa particularmente y se le podían adjudicar dos homicidios en flagrancia dentro del inmueble. Algo raro pasaba.

La policía estaba entrevistando a todos los chicos de la preparatoria y el cuerpo docente igual para descartar sospechas pues todos eran tomados como sospechosos, la forma en que estaban siendo asesinados estudiantes cuadraba con el modus operandi de asesino serial de la zona este, mismo que se encargo de una niñera y del famoso cantante Chip Skylar quien fue hallado muerto en su camerino antes de un concierto.

Esta vez sí lo habían programado para su cumpleaños y sus padrinos pese a que no se olvidaron de felicitarlo si estaban embobados con el cantante y eso lo irritaba.

Estaba solo en casa la lluvia caía torrencialmente afuera, el cielo estaba teñido de un gris deprimente y os rayos crujían en el aire. Estaba aburrido, y por estas fechas necesitado en algunas cosas. Quisiera negarlo, sepultarlo incluso matar ese sentimiento asqueroso de anhelar contacto humano a veces, por la noches odiaba despertar de un sueño subidito de tono y tener que terminar el trabajo para evitarse un fuerte dolor en la pelvis por el resto de la noche.

El había crecido pero sus intensiones no era desahogarse con la primera escoba con falda que le desfilara por el frente, no el tenia mejores planes en la cabeza, quizá sería divertido tener a alguien con quien charlar de su doble vida en paz.

Se quedo pensando un buen rato en el asunto y al fin sus padrinos llegaron de una reunión en el mundo mágico, muchos ahijados de colegas suyos habían sido víctimas del asesino serial de Dimmsdale acababan de darle el pésame a Juanndisimo quien no había dejado de llorar desde que encontraron a Remy en un callejón un dia que fue a una cita con una chica más rica que el.

Lo encontraron desnudo y con signos de lucha y tortura por todo el cuerpo con una bolsa de plástico amarrada con nailon en la cabeza, en un callejón de mala muerte donde solo las ratas y vagabundos frecuentaban, quienes fueron los que contactaron con la policía habían sido un par de transeúntes y lo más triste del caso es que como sus padres estaban ocupados en sus negocios internacionales aun no sabían del perecimiento de su único hijo y ya habían pasado tres días.

Turner lo recordaba bien. Remy se había topado con él en la calle y casi no lo reconoció, Timmy andaba embutido en ropajes negros y algo darketos se habían cruzado de casualidad, como siempre el joven millonario que ya era toda una celebridad no desaprovecho la oportunidad para burlarse de, él con sus bromitas ocasionales pero ahora subiditas de tono pues desde el nacimiento de Poof sentía más celos hacia el por tener tres padrinos.

Timmy no le iba a hacer caso, iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta que este le tomo del hombro bruscamente gritándole que nadie se atrevía a ignorarlo. Timmy se volteo y le quito la mano de su hombro de un zarpazo y aprovechándose de la estupefacción de Remy le conecto un puñetazo limpio y luego camino como si nada. El rubio lo siguió y lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en el cuello y ambos ojos se le fueron para atrás.

Fue divertido torturarlo por trece horas seguidas antes de humillarlo, no era bueno hacer sentir a los demás que eran escoria así que lo trataría como escoria. Antes de darle las puñaladas lo desnudo por completo.

—No te gusta sentirte vulnerable ¿Eh Remy?

Le había dicho y luego desechado el cadáver por allí.

En fin Timmy se sentía solo, nadie en la tierra lo entendía. Quizás el mismo y nadie más.

Y fue cuando se le ocurrió. Vio a sus padrinos, sonriente y pidió un extraño deseo.

—Mamá, papá quiero que se tomen unas vacaciones— sonrió— Deben estar agotados de cuidarme todos los días.

—Timmy cariño no podemos dejarte solo, menos como está la situación en Dimmsdale— proclamó Wanda a lo que Cosmo y Poof asintieron.

—Mamá se me cuidar además solo serán tres días vamos chicos es un deseo— sonrió afable y sus padrinos se miraron entre si no tenían confianza en aquello que estaban haciendo pero al ser un deseo tenían que obedecer.

Con un Poof salieron de la habitación y el joven castaño subió las escaleras que conectaban hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y soltó un bufido, en las penumbras de su habitación se puso a buscar un pequeño aparato un botón de ignición. Lo presiono y una capsula salió del piso.

—Creo que si Cosmo estuviera aquí diría algo como…''dijiste que una capsula a la isla de los deseos desechos era una mala idea'' Jeje.

Timmy abordo la maquina y en menos de un segundo estuvo en un ambiente tropical, pudo ver un clon suyo a lo lejos no habían envejecidos seguían siendo niños de diez años muy alegres y joviales. Que repugnante visión.

Se acerco a uno de ellos quien lo vio perplejo casi sin reconocerlo.

—Tu ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Nega-Timmy? — le pregunto demandante y con cara de pocos amigos, el Timmy clon apunto con su brazo hacia el hotel cinco estrellas que lucía como insignia en la isla y Turner se fue.

Cuando llego al lugar todos sus deseos desechos lo veían cruzar muchos preguntándose quién era y otros sorprendidos del cambio del menor. Ahora mucho más adulto y totalmente transformado. Cuando llego a la piscina pudo notar a un joven de su edad, tez mas morena y cabello negro como el suyo pero más desalineado, tenía un libro de terror en la cara cubriéndose probablemente estaba durmiendo una siesta.

—Vaya, y yo creyendo que te aburrías en este lugar.

Pronuncio Timmy a lo que Nega-Timmy el único que había crecido en el lugar por ser su lado maligno se despertó y lo vio con aquellos ojos rojos carbonizados y se relamió los colmillos.

—Vaya cambio— le sonrió retorcido— La pubertad te favoreció muy bien ¿A qué debo la visita? — pregunto con sus aires señoriales y maléficos riendo un poco en tono burlón.

—Vine a proponerte algo— se cruzo de brazos— Sal de esta pocilga conmigo.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — le reto aun sonriendo y comiéndose ese nuevo aspecto con la mirada.

—Tengo asuntos que quizá te interesen…

— ¿A mí? — se extraño ante esto de sobremanera— Sabes cuales son mis gustos niño tonto… ¿Qué puede haber cambiado en ti para querer que yo sea parte de tu grupo de amistades?

— ¿Que mierda tengo que hacer para que te interese venir? — Nega se tenso un poco eso era nuevo.

—Bueno, mi pasatiempo es hacer sufrir a esos tontos clones tuyos que deambulan por allí, si le haces algo realmente malo y divertido a uno quizá reconsidere unas cosas— dijo finalmente para que Timmy captara el punto.

Sin mas hizo que uno de los clones viniera, le pidió un batido de frutas y cuando se lo trajo se le quedo viendo al clon desde arriba para soltarle una cachetada estruendosa y vaciarle el jugo encima.

—Recordé que no me gusta la fruta— dicho esto tomo el pitillo de la bebida y por la parte filosa se le clavo en la frente al clon haciéndolo sangrar, este gemía de dolor y lloraba por la humillación. Nega solo silbo en tono de contemplación y se rio fuertemente.

—Bueno iré contigo un rato puede ser divertido.

Ya en casa de los Turner Nega se paseo por el lugar.

—Tus padres deben estar en alguna tontería sin ti ¿No? Y ¿Dónde están los bobos padrinos que deberían estar contigo? — espeto viendo la funesta apariencia de la casa.

—Hace mucho tiempo que los señores Turner viven en otro continente no saben que tuvieron un hijo. Y con respecto a Cosmo Wanda y Poof estarán fuera unos días— sonrió torcidamente.

Nega arqueo una ceja y luego lo encaro.

—Ya dime la jodida verdad ¿Qué te ha pasado y para que me quieres?

—Vaya si que eras mi lado listo— Timmy sonrió y luego se acerco a el, le susurro sensualmente al oído: — ¿A cuántas personas matarías para excitarte?

— ¿Qué? — pregunto anonadado.

—Llevo más de treinta homicidios y ninguno hace la tontería de liberar endorfinas, solo son…pasatiempos…

Nega lo vio bien, tan corrompido, tan sucio y enloquecido. Por alguna razón sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras el joven Turner se le acercaba.

Puso sus manos en las mejillas del mas moreno y lo vio intensamente un rato, no paso nada de tiempo para que le plantara un rudo beso mientras lo atraía de la cintura. Nega sintió miedo al sentir la legua de Turner jugando con la suya, pero comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, lo tomo del cuello y le correspondió el beso con ferocidad, sus lenguas se enredaban con lujuria y mientras retrocedían en la cocina Timmy se aparto por aire excitado y con esa mirada loca que ahora tenía.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto?

—Si querías un acoston solo tenias que decirlo— Nega lo volvió a besar con lujuria y al llegar tropezándose al cuarto tumbo a Turner en la cama le saco la camisa con violencia y comenzó a morder su cuello lascivamente, se dio el lujo de penetrar la carne y succionar un poco de sangre sintiéndose en el paraíso.

Timmy le desabrocho los pantalones y bajo de un tirón mientras el otro hacia lo mismo, la temperatura en el cuarto subía y en medio de besos sobre el pecho y las piernas su piel se frotaba con la otra encendiendo el deseo de los dos.

Nega comenzó a masturbarlo haciendo que Timmy gimiera como condenado, el reía malignamente con lo que había conseguido, metió el miembro de Turner en su boca y comenzó a complacerlo de manera oral, los gemidos de Timmy eran tan placenteros que al tragar el semen que había liberado lo posiciono para quedar mejor. Timmy lo beso furiosamente saboreando la esencia del otro mientras rasguñaba su piel, tenía una jodida erección que no hacía más que liberar su carga en el estomago de Nega.

Sin preparar a Turner ni nada metió su propio miembro en su entrada haciéndolo gritar de dolor y placer, comenzó un movimiento circular de vaivén lento y rápido en ocasiones provocando que Turner se retorciera bajo el. Un par de minutos después la cama estaba cimbrando el suelo ambos estaban como poseídos llenándose del otro llenándose de placer, le daba estocadas a Timmy a diestra y siniestra y en dado momento de la tarde este lo posiciono bajo el sacando su miembro de su entrada.

Avisándole que era su turno de jugar lo profano de una envestid y le siguieron mas, las sabanas se estaban tiñendo de rojo pero poco importaba ambos estaban perdiendo la virginidad juntos y el dolor solo les provocaba mas placer a los dos el vaivén de las caderas de Turner le arrancaba gemidos de placera Nega mientras este arañaba su espalda.

Estuvieron toda la tarde haciéndolo, sin parar mas que para descansar un rato para seguir poseyéndose mutuamente.

—No sabía que…

—No soy gay…pero eres el único que me entiende en realidad— le dedico una mirada azul hielo y Nega rio— Puedes venir las veces que quieras, necesito alguien con quien descargarme.

— ¿Seré tu perra o algo así?

—Yo diría que mi socio, tengo planes y quizá tu ayuda me sirva— extendió los brazos y abrazo a su amante, fundiéndose en un beso lo observo intensamente— ¿Quieres?

—Si le hago daño a la sociedad ¿Por qué no? Además eres bueno en la cama.


End file.
